Peace Offering
by Doccubus
Summary: Two warring races must join forces when they are attacked by Frieza. Unstable at first, they set aside their differences when Love gets in the picture! V/B Kak/CC K/18 T/L Goh/V Y/? 17/? AU


**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This is an AU story but it's little different than the regular Vegeta-sei AUs so review if you want me to continue.**

**1. Drunken Mistake**

He walked through the streets of the city. It happened to be the capital of the Jamaaran tribe. Their race and his own race were sisters and they had a lot of similarities. It was their differences that made their relationship to each other very iffy. No mistakes could be made on either part or a war would break out for sure.

Kakkarot, being a royal guard to the prince of his race, should not have been walking through that city. Especially if he was drunk.

It was long until a Jamaaran found him and questioned his motives for being there. The Jamaarans, having a matriarchal society, had female ruler and female royal guards. Unlike the Saiyans, the women were the stronger gender. This Jamaaran questioning him was a very young woman with long black hair braided into one long braid. That was their signature identifier. For the Saiyans it was the long wagging tail, but for the Jamaarans it was their long braids. The longer their braids the stronger they were.

This Jamaaran's braid reached to the middle of her back. She wasn't very strong but her uniform indicated that she was a royal guard to the princess.

"Hey, Saiyan!" she snapped harshly, "what are you doing in this city? You know that Saiyans and Jamaarans must get permission to enter each other's land. Especially if they're royal guards!"

Kakkarot shook his head roughly, in attempts to clear his head from the intoxication in his body. He remembers having a few drinks with Krillin, Yamcha, Maron, Lunch, and Vegeta. He didn't realize just how drunk he had gotten until he wandered off alone.

"W-we're on a p-p-peace mission," Kakkarot slurred.

The Jamaaran scoffed and said, "you're drunk! Plus, I know that Prince Vegeta and his men's peace mission is located in the next city, not here!"

"I-I don't really know w-w-where I am," Kakkarot slurred honestly.

"You wandered in drunkenly?" the Jamaaran said, "I find that hard to believe." The Jamaaran looked at Kakkarot's armor carefully looking for his identifying mark and when she found it she smiled victoriously. "Kakkarot Goku Son," the Jamaaran declared, "Son of Bardock. I've heard you're as strong as Prince Vegeta himself. He's not gonna be pleased when he finds out that you have broke our rules and ruined his peace mission."

"No!" Kakkarot shouted grabbing the Jamaaran roughly by the arms, "you can't tell him. I'll leave, just please don't tell him!" He looked at her identifying mark and added, "please Chichi, don't tell."

"Sorry, I have rules to obey," Chichi said, "so I'll be calling my princess immediately and telling her to talk to her mother and end the peace offering with Prince Vegeta."

Chichi tried to pull herself away from Kakkarot's iron grip but he didn't let her go. His flushed, drunken face of anguish suddenly turned into a flushed, drunken face of anger. Chichi brought her knee up and slammed Kakkarot in the stomach then ran away from him. She didn't get far because he quickly appeared in front of her and slapped her in the face. She went flying back and landed harshly on the floor. She was struggling to keep herself conscious when Kakkarot yanked her armor and bra off and planted his lips on her nipple. Chichi let out a scream of terror but another slap to the face shut her up.

She wavered in and out of consciousness as Kakkarot slammed his member into her and started thrusting. She felt nothing but pain and anguish and then with a low growl from Kakkarot he was finished. His fiery red eyes resumed their normal brown color and he looked down at the terrified, trembling Chichi who was bleeding, crying, and naked.

"Oh God," Kakkarot whimpered, "what did I do?" He pulled out of her and fixed his clothes then he ran away from her in pure terror.

When Vegeta found Kakkarot hiding out in a tavern about a week later, he was so angry. He beat the hell out of Kakkarot, and though he could probably defend himself pretty well, Kakkarot felt he deserved his punishment. The Jamaarans had almost killed Vegeta and the rest of the guards when they found Chichi naked and bleeding on the floor of their most important city. Vegeta sent his guards to the ship and went in search for Kakkarot. By the time he found him, the Jamaarans had already started sending troops to Vegeta-sei.

When Vegeta entered his ship, he pushed Kakkarot's bloody body on the floor in front of the rest of the guards, who just watched silently.

"How dare you do something like this Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was drunk, I was in a rage," Kakkarot cried, "I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Vegeta snapped. He turned to Krillin and said, "put the queen on the line," then pointing to Kakkarot, "you will apologize now!"

"We've informed the King about the attack, he's preparing troops for the Jamaaran's arrival," Yamcha said.

"Good, Yamcha," Vegeta said.

"And we're ready for battle if the Jamaarans should attack us," Lunch added.

"And stay ready," Vegeta said, "if they don't accept Kakkarot's apology we'll have to fight."

"I'm sure if Kakkarot explains the situation they'll forgive him," Maron said.

"I hope you're right honey," Krillin said turning on the intercom.

The blonde queen's face appeared on the screen. Her normal smile is now replaced with a scowl. Her long blonde braid was draped over her shoulder, obviously trying to show how strong she was.

"Queen Briefs," Vegeta said bowing courteously, "I have reprimanded my guard for his behavior and he has something to say."

"Queen Briefs," Kakkarot cried falling to his knees in a deep bow, "I am so sorry for what I have done! I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. Please allow us to make a peace offering, kill me if you want just don't start a war with my planet."

"It's very honorable of you to want to die for your planet, but you'll have to do it on the battle field," the queen said harshly.

"Why won't you forgive me?" Kakkarot beseeched.

"Because you have impregnated her!" the queen shouted cutting off the communication.

"Vegeta, there's three Jamaaran ships heading in our direction!" Yamcha said.

"Damn it! Prepare for battle!" Vegeta ordered.

"I guess were gonna have to fight!" Krillin said putting on his armor.

Lunch put a gentle hand on Kakkarot's shoulder then said, "Why do you have to be so fertile?"

Kakkarot's tears spilled out of his eyes and Lunch embraced him gently. "Come on Kakkarot," Lunch said, "we have to fight."

"What's the use of fighting?" Kakkarot said.

"You're fighting for the honor of your planet and race!" Vegeta shouted, "we tried peace and they don't accept it, so now we have to fight. If you die then it's likely we will all die! Our planet would be doomed and you know it!"

Kakkarot stood up proudly and said, "you're right Vegeta. I made a mistake, yes I did, but that doesn't mean I have to abandon my saiyan pride!"

"Here they come!" Maron said.

That's how the war started. Years and years of fighting that never took a break or stopped. Thousands and thousands and Jamaarans and Saiyans alike have died on the field and from their wounds. And it was all because of the drunken mistake of an 18 year old royal guard. Now that royal guard was nearing 29 and still fighting in the front lines of the war. Prince Vegeta and all his guards were the best warriors and were the reason they won most of the battles. Not a single one of his guards was ever wounded or killed.

Maron and Krillin had two sons that joined the ranks once they turned 9 and 10 but they both died in battle. It was devastating for them and it tore them apart. Now Maron fights in a different platoon and she makes a big difference in that platoon since her leadership skills are high and her fighting skills impeccable.

The Saiyans weren't prepared for the event that occurred. Vegeta, the royal guards, as well as Radditz, Nappa, and Maron's platoon were fighting a battle on a planet that was in the middle between Vegeta-sei and Jamaarania. The Saiyans weren't looking too good and platoons were falling left and right. When Nappa and Radditz fell, Vegeta knew that it was time to retreat. The only survivors of the battle were Vegeta, the royal guards and Maron.

The rest of Vegeta-sei was busy in a battle of their own and that's why they couldn't defend themselves against the gruesome attack. All the Saiyans and Jamaarans on the planet were killed instantly. Vegeta and the others had already mounted the ship and the Jamaarans were getting ready for the chase but everybody froze when Princess Briefs' voice was heard over the intercom in all the ships.

"Attention warriors," her voice said, "you must stop this fight instantly. There has been an incident."

"An incident? What the hell is she talking about?" Vegeta snapped.

"Our queen has been murdered," she said trying not to crack under the stress, "and the murder went to Vegeta-sei and killed everyone! All the Jamaarans and Saiyans there, are dead."

"What! That's impossible!" Vegeta said grabbing his transmitter, "what are you saying woman?"

"You heard me Prince Vegeta," Princess Briefs said crying, "we must fight together against this new force."

"So now you wanna team up?" Vegeta said, "forget it! I'll kill that bastard myself. Who did it?"

"You can't do it by yourself," the princess snapped harshly.

"Yes I can, now tell me who it is!"

"It was Lord Frieza."

**Da Da Duuummmm! Ahhh Frieza! The villian I hate the most from the entire series! I even prefered Majin Buu (even tho that Saga was too effin long) over Frieza. If you wanna know what Vegeta will do you better review so that I can continue! NEXT UPDATE: Precinct Z! :D**


End file.
